1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a two-axis geomagnetic sensor and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a two-axis geomagnetic sensor and a method for manufacturing the same in which two geomagnetic sensors are fabricated on distinct wafers and then bonded to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a geomagnetic sensor, a direction and a location, or movement, on space can be recognized by sensing the flow of a magnetic field generated by the earth, like a compass. A geomagnetic sensor is widely used in mobile devices such as portable telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), game machines, and digital cameras, global positioning systems (GPSs), robotics, and medical fields. A geomagnetic sensor is typically used in two- or three-axis form.
Related art two-axis geomagnetic sensors have been fabricated by incorporating geomagnetic sensors on one wafer to be orthogonal to each other. In this case, when magnetism is applied, a discrepancy arises between properties of magnetic bodies of geomagnetic sensors on respective axes. Thus, it is necessary to correct the discrepancy.
Alternatively, a plurality of geomagnetic sensors arranged in the same direction are fabricated on a single wafer, cut and bonded so that two sensors are orthogonal to each other. In this case, when magnetism is applied, an error in alignment of the sensors arises even though there is no discrepancy between the properties of magnetic bodies of the geomagnetic sensors on respective axes.
Particularly, when a plurality of geomagnetic sensors are fabricated on a single wafer, there arises a problem that an area of an underlying substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PBC) and a low temperature co-fired ceramics (LTCC) is greatly increased.